Forget me
by RuiHiroki
Summary: Bella desaparece, siendo convertida en vampira. pierde su memoria, olvidando a los Cullen con ella.
1. Chapter 1

Forget me

**[Bella desaparece un día siendo convertida en vampiro. Pierde toda su memoria, olvidando a los Cullen con ella. Los Cullen deciden buscarla y traerla de regreso.]**

Capitulo 1

**Bella POV**

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, vivo en New Hampir y desde hace 3 años soy una vampireza.

Perdí toda mi memoria humana al ser transformada. Lo único que recuerdo, lo que quisiera olvidar, son mis últimos segundos como humana.

_Flash back_

_Ya no veía nada, los ojos se me llenaron lágrimas esperando algo, esperando a alguien que me matara, que terminara todo mi dolor._

_En ese momento unos mechones de cabello rojizo cayeron sobre mi cara._

_-Mi venganza…-susurró una voz aguda, casi de bebé- dile adiós a él…_

_Y luego algo me golpeó la cabeza._

_Fin del Flash back._

Por suerte mi hermano Josh escuchó mis gritos y me encontró, quedándose conmigo hasta que desperté.

Junto con Josh odiamos beber sangre humana, buscamos infinitas opciones para sustituirla, pero en todas alguno de los dos fracasaba y no nos quedó de otra que seguir con la dieta tradicional. A pesar de todo esto tratamos de vivir lo más humanamente posible, tenemos una casa (algo grande y obsesiva para 2 personas… bueno vampiros) y vamos al instituto, aunque eso es lo máximo que podemos hacer. En el instituto evitamos tratar con humanos para evitar un posible accidente, por lo que nos hacemos pasar por novios.

Aquel día llegamos bastante temprano, estacioné mi Aston Martin Vanquish y nos bajamos.

-Bella –me llamó josh en voz baja y tensa.

Me preocupé, volteé a verlo, tenía los labios fruncidos dejando ver sus dientes y en su pecho se escuchaba un gruñido. Comenzó a avanzar hacia un Volvo plateado, el único auto que había aparte del mío. Coloqué mi escudo alrededor de él y corrí a su lado jalándolo del brazo, intentando en vano detenerlo.

Las puertas del Volvo se abrieron y sus ocupantes, 5 vampiros, bajaron y se colocaron en posición de ataque.

-Ya basta, Josh –le susurré.

Los vampiros me miraron y la más pequeña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Bella! –grito en un agudo tono soprano.

La miré y vi varias imágenes en mi cabeza, recuerdos o algo así, esa chica en el umbral de una puerta, yo apoyada en su hombro, en un centro comercial. Me caí al suelo tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos. Josh se arrodilló a mi lado.

-¿Bella? –su voz sonaba ansiosa- ¿Qué ocurre?

Alcé el rostro para verlos nuevamente, me miraban con preocupación. El de apariencia más desgarbada de los 3 muchachos, uno de cabello cobrizo, avanzó un paso. Josh le gruñó para que se mantuviera alejado.

-Bella… -susurró con sus labios inmoviles.

Miles de imágenes llegaron a mi mente en ese momento, sus ojos dorados siempre presentes en ellas.

Con desesperación me libre de los brazos de Josh y corrí hacia el bosque.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí va el 2 cap… gracias x los comentarios.**

**Trataré de hacer los capitulos más largos, pero tengo poco tiempo.**

Capítulo 2

Edward POV

Hace 3 años que no se de ella. Mi Bella, mi dulce ángel desapareció un día, sin dejarme ni siquiera una nota para saber si volvería. La busqué incansablemente, día y noche… pero nada, esos fueron los resultados de mi búsqueda.

Todos habían dicho algo:

-Edward, cariño, aún queda la posibilidad de que Bella esté viva y regrese, no debes perder las esperanzas –trató de reconfortarme Esme.

-La podemos buscar, hijo, Bella nunca se iría por voluntad propia, te ama demasiado, algo debió pasarle –me dijo Carlisle.

-Seguramente la mató algún vampiro que estaba de paso, si ese fue el caso ella desparecerá como muchos otros humanos –Rosalie como siempre trataba de hacerme sentir peor.

Jasper trataba de calmarnos a todos, mientras abrazaba a Alice, quien lloraba desesperadamente y gritaba que no podía verla. Emmett a duras penas no se ponía como ella. Ambos habían perdido a una hermana.

Y en ese momento se perdió mi vida.

Por lo que sabía hoy comenzábamos nuevamente en una escuela de New Hampire. Entré en el estacionamiento, prácticamente vacío, solo había un Aston Martin Vanquish color rojo sangre. No le presté más atención que esa, que importaba el mundo si ella no estaba en él, nada.

-Edward…-susurró Jasper- hay más vampiros aquí.

-¿También lo notaste? –gruñó Emmett.

-Edward, ¿puedes escuchar algo? –me preguntó Alice.

Puse atención en el exterior, lo cual me costaba un poco ya que trataba de mantener mis oídos aparte de todo. En el estacionamiento sólo se escuchaba una voz:

_No puede ser, a lo único que vienen es a molestar... demonios, con ellos aquí de seguro los humanos sabrán que somos…_

Y luego, nada. La voz se perdió y todo quedó en silencio.

-Estaba escuchando una voz y luego ésta se borró por completo –les dije con voz monótona.

-yo tampoco puedo ver que va a pasar –susurró Alice, molesta-. Ok, salgamos y veamos que pasa.

Los cinco salimos del auto al mismo tiempo y, aprovechando que no había nadie más, nos pusimos en posición de ataque y esperamos.

El vampiro se acercaba a nosotros. Pude analizar como era, de constitución muy parecida a Jasper, de pelo color caoba y ojos color rojizo que demostraban que estaba furioso.

A su lado había alguien que intentaba, sin mucho éxito, hacerle retroceder.

-Ya basta Josh –susurró con voz suave el vampiro a su lado.

Se colocó un poco más adelante y pudimos verla, por lo menos yo no pude apartar los ojos. Al frente mío se encontraba la criatura más hermosa que había visto en la Tierra. De cabello caoba hasta la cinturas y grandes ojos carmesí. Sacudí la cabeza, ¿Qué demonios estoy hablando?, ella no es mi Bella.

De pronto escuché:

_-Es imposible, imposible –se decía Rosalie, una y otra vez._

_-Es ella, dios santo, aún no puedo verla- se preguntaba Alice._

Y vi lo que lo que Emmett y Jasper veían. Comparaban a la vampiriza con… con mi ángel, y la realidad llegó cómo un golpe… Mi ángel era aquella vampiriza.

Nos quedamos mirándola en estado de shok.

-¡Bella! –chilló Alice.

Mi ángel la miró confusa, luego puso una mueca de dolor y expiró un siseo. Cayó al suelo y se tomó la cabeza con sus delicadas manos.

El tal Josh se arrodilló a su lado con expresión ansiosa.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó.

_-Es como si le doliera algo, la cabeza –pensó Rosalie._

Avancé un paso, necesitaba verla de cerca, preguntarle si todo estaba bien.

Josh me gruñó para que me detuviera. Me quedé quieto, no lo había visto antes, él de seguro era su pareja… mi ángel ya me había olvidado.

-Bella… -fue lo único que pude decir.

Me miró con sus ojos carmesí con gesto de horror y desconcierto. Profirió un pequeño grito y luchó por soltarse de los brazos que la aprisionaban.

Cuando lo logró, corrió hacia el bosque.

**Bueno aquí va el segundo cap.**

**Lo que va en cursiva son pensamientos.**

**Perdon que sea tan corto… intentaré hacerlos más largos.**

**El prox. Cap viene un Josh y un Bella POV.**

**Esu**

**Kissus**

**BYE!**

**Alice Eulberg~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno hay algo que no he dejado claro**

**Los personajes no son mios, sino de la gran S. meyer**

**Aquí va el 3er cap.**

Josh POV

Quedé mirando el lugar por donde mi hermanita se había ido. ¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado?

Debería seguirla… quizá no, me golpearía…. Tenia que confiar en que ella estaría bien.

Miré a los 5 vampiros, que tenían una expresión de shok muy chistosa… concéntrate Josh, tienes que saber que le paso a Bella (N/A: si, Josh habla consigo mismo).

-¿la conocían? –lo había olvidado, pero la que parecía enana había llamado a mi hermana por su nombre.

-la conocimos cuando era humana –respondió la enana en cuestión-, pero parece que no le agrada volvernos a ver.

Cuando era humana… eso respondía mi pregunta.

-ella seguro recordó algo… -murmuré para mi mismo- seguramente se asustó por que cree que es la primera vez que los ve.

-¿recordó? –pregunto el chico musculoso.

Demonios, no sabia si debia responder eso.

Suspiré.

Bueno, supongo que después podré soportar el golpe que me de Bella.

Y si ellos eran algo importante de mi hermana les iba a sacar toda la información posible.

-bueno… cuando la encontré, en un bosque cercano a Seattle… ella ya había sido mordida y su proceso de conversión ya estaba bastante avanzado… se le notaba que había sido bastante herida… -me estremecí al recordar esos momentos- el peor de los golpes era uno en la cabeza… gracias a este ella no recordaba nada de su vida humana cuando despertó.

-no recuerda… nada –murmuro para sí el chico de cabello cobrizo.

Lo miré y parecí estar al borde de un colapso.

-hey, ¿estas bien? –no parecía muy estable.

-¡¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PIENSAS QUE VOY A ESTAR BIEN?!! –me gritó, retrocedí un paso por la intensidad de su ira-. ¡LA ÚNICA CHICA A LA QUE HE AMADO NO ME RECUERDA Y TU PIENSAS QUE ESTARÉ BIEN!

El chico de cabello rubio avanzó un pso y le colocó una mano en el hombro

-Edward, debes calmarte, es improbable que Bella no te recuerde –le susurró.

Quedé en blanco.

-¿eras su pareja? –le pregunté, aun sorprendido.

Antes de que alguno me contestara comenzó a sonar mi celular. Mi hermana me había enviado un mensaje. Lo abrí y lo leí:

"_lamento haberme ido de esa forma._

_Déjame aclarar las ideas, volveré en un rato._

_No te preocupes y ve a clases, si, ya se que no las necesitas._

_Bella."_

Suspiré aliviado. Le escribí 4 palabras y le reenvié el mensaje. Sonreí para mi mismo.

-Bella ¿está bien? –me preguntó la enana, con expresión cauta.

Sonreí y comencé a alejarme.

-si, lo lamento, me quedaría hablando pero tengo clases. Adiós –me despedí con la mano.

Di media vuelta y entre en el instituto, dejando a los vampiros congelados en medio del estacionamiento.

Bella POV

Corrí durante unos minutos hasta detenerme al lado de un arrollo. Me senté en una roca a aclarar mis pensamientos.

Los que vi es obvio que eran recuerdos de mi vida humana. Pero eran solo eso, imágenes que se veían falsas, no me revelaban nada de quien fui una vez.

Suspiré, no iba a conseguir nada si me presionaba.

Saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Josh, de seguro lo había preocupado.

Puse una de mis canciones preferidas, "People Error", y la comencé a escuchar.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Mi hermano me había contestado:

"_luego me lo contaras"._

Me hizo sonreír, si, lo había preocupado.

Estuve una hora en ese lugar y me dije a mi misma de que debía volver.

Ellos no deberían tener ese efecto en mi, no los conocía, no les hacia daño.

Corrí nuevamente de vuelta. Abrí mi auto y saqué mi mochila.

Estaban en recreo (N/A: receso o descanso, así se les dice en otros lugares), por lo que encontré a Josh en las bancas en donde siempre nos sentábamos. Por el rabillos del ojo pude ver a los otros vampiros mirándome fijamente. Me puse tensa mientras caminaba, pero luego miré a Josh y suspiré, le sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y me extendió una mano. Me dije para mi misma: "no los conozco, ellos no deben afectarme", mientras tomaba, sonriente, la mano de mi hermano.

**Un cap. Un poco corto.**

**Juro que el proximo sera más largo.**

**Kissus**

**Alice Eulberg.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no son mios. Son de S. Meyer.**

**Sorry por la demora… tuve cosas que hacer y no podía usar el PC.**

**Aquí va el 4to cap. Tratare de hacerlo lo mas largo posible.**

Emmett POV

Estábamos totalmente anonados. Nadie sabía que decir ni que hacer.

Nos tuvimos que ir a clases y hasta yo estuve en silencio mientras caminábamos. Cuando terminó la 1era hora salimos al patio y nos sentamos en unas bancas. El chico que según tenia entendido se llamaba Josh,estaba sentado a unos 50 metros en otra banca con gesto pensativo.

Alice me tocó el hombro, la miré y me indico con la cabeza para que mirara a Edward, cuando lo vi quedé en un total shock, estaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y con sus manos se tiraba el pelo, le hubiese hecho una broma si no hubiese sido tan traumatizante verlo así.

Edward elevó la cabeza y miré en la misma dirección, Josh estaba mirando hacia donde comenzaba el bosque con cara de expectación. Bella apareció desde la orilla del bosque con un caminar relajado como si estuviese caminando allí desde hace rato. Luego se dirigió en dirección a Josh, mientras caminaba nos miró de soslayo y se puso tensa. Suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Miró a su "compañero" y le regalo una gran y tierna sonrisa.

Él extendió su mano, una invitación. Pensé que Bella lo pasaría por alto, pero tomó su mano y sonrió aún más. Escuché a Edward soltando un siseo. Josh lo escuchó, y sonriéndole lascivamente a mi hermanita, jaló su mano para acercarla y posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

En mi más sincera opinión, y por lo que alcancé a darme cuenta, ese beso se la habían dado por que unos niñatos se acercaban a ellos con expresión de esperanza. Pero de verdad creo que Bella parecía hasta incomoda con esto. Traducción: no me lo creí.

Pero creo que no toda mi familia creía eso, porque Alice soltó un grito, sorprendida y Edward gruñía bastante fuerte y en sus ojos se veía un brillo homicida.

"_Hermano deberías calmarte, tienes la expresión de un suicida"_ –le dije mentalmente y me gané un gruñido bastante fuerte de su parte.

-Solo veo un cariño fraternal –me murmuró Jasper e hizo una mueca confundido –no creo que sean pareja.

-dile eso a Eddie –me reí entre dientes- y también creo que deberías calmarlo un poquito.

Edward gruño aún mas fuerte, si es que eso era posible, haciendo que Bella y Josh se le quedaran mirando, él comenzó a avanzar hacía ellos.

Edward POV

No lo iba a tolerar más. Ella era MI Bella, y si no recordaba el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro tendría que recordárselo.

La ira al ver a ese infeliz besando a mi ángel era tal que sin darme cuanta comencé a caminar en su dirección, pero Jasper y Rosalie me detuvieron.

Lamentablemente sonó el timbre para volver a clases y Alice comenzó a tironear de mi brazo para que entrase, al ver como Bella y el bastardito ese se iban me rendí con un bufido.

Mientras caminábamos con Alice por el pasillo, ella demasiado silenciosa y yo sumido en mi dolor, ella se detuvo.

-aquí es mi clase –susurró, yo asentí con la cabeza- Edward –me llamó, la miré- Jazz me ha dicho que ellos dos no son pareja, así que… procura mantener la esperanza.

-Alice –suspiré y luego reí sin pizca de alegría-. La esperanza fue lo primero que perdí hace tres años.

-no deberías –murmuró- adiós.

Y con eso entro en su clase. Yo suspiré y me dirigí a la mia.

Entré en el salón y traté de ignorar todos los pensamientos que allí había. Me acerqué al profesor y este me mandó al único asiento vacío, pero me detuve en seco al ver quien era la persona que se sentaba a mi lado. Mi ángel. Caminé lento hasta el lugar y me senté, la miré por largo rato, pero Lugo sentí la necesidad de mirar hacia otro lado como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-hola –me dijo una suave voz -. Lamento el escándalo que armé antes.

Alcé la cabeza, sorprendido, ella tenía la silla vuelta hacia mi y sus ojos reflejaban vergüenza y timidez, sonreí, ella no había cambiado nada.

-no te pre… preocupes… no fue para tanto –tartamudeé patéticamente.

Ella sonrió avergonzada, pero esa sonrisa me hizo recuperar la esperanza que creía perdida hace ya 3 años. Supe, sin embargo, que tendría que comenzar de nuevo.

Suspiré y le sonreí abiertamente.

-mi nombre es Edward Cullen, por cierto –me presenté.

-Bella Swan –me sonrió dulcemente.

Quería hacer más preguntas, pero no podía pronunciarlas sabiendo que los humanos no debían saberlo, así que arranqué una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribí:

"_¿hace cuanto te transformaron?"_

Lo sabía perfectamente, pero era la mejor forma de comenzar. Le pasé la hoja, lo leyó y comenzó a escribir rápidamente y me la pasó.

"_hace 3 años. En ese tiempo tenía 18 años, pero no recuerdo nada más. Con suerte recordaba mi nombre y mi edad… pero nada que me informase quien era en realidad…y a ti ¿Cuándo te transformaron?"_

Miré con tristeza el papel y le respondí:

"_nací en 1901, me transformaron a los 17...¿de veras no recuerdas nada?"_

Le entregue el papel, suspiró pesadamente, algo incomoda, y escribió

"_Recuerdo mis últimos segundos. Estaba mirando el cielo y unos mechones de cabello rojo cayeron sobre mi cara, y quien creo que me transformó dijo en mi oído: Mi venganza, dile adiós a él, luego me golpeó en la cabeza"_

Solté un gemido de agonía, bastante bajo, pero Bella logró oírlo.

-¿estas bien? - preguntó ansiosa.

Yo sola asentí con la cabeza, ya que no confiaba en mi voz.

Tocó el timbre y los humanos se apresuraron en salir, me di cuenta de que estábamos solos en la sala.

No se como pasó, pero de pronto ella me rodeo con los brazos.

Lamento si hice algo que te hiriera – Susurró contra mi cabello.

Comencé a sollozar sin lagrimas. Ella me apretó aún más contra su pecho.

-Lo lamento, perdóname por favor – Habló con voz quebrada, repitiéndolo una y otra vez.

Tú no tienes la culpa – Murmuré – Es mía, es mía, nunca debí permitir que pasara eso.

Se alejó un poco de mi y levantó mi cara.

Todo lo que me ha pasado es culpa mía y de nadie más – Trató de sonreír – No te agobies por cosas sin importancia.

¿Sin importancia? , eso me dolió comencé a sollozar nuevamente. Rodee su cintura y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

Sabes – comenzó a decir – yo se que tu fuiste alguien importante para mi... no se como pero lo presiento.

Si no recuerdas, no soy nada para ti – dije con la voz quebrada – soy como un desconocido para ti. Mi existencia no vale nada.

Calla, Edward, sólo callate – casi me gritó, luego bajó el tono que pasó a ser un susurro- Dame tiempo, yo se que podré recordar, yo me tengo confianza, te pido que por favor solo tengas un poco de fe en mi.

**Bueno, aquí va el 4to cap...**

**trataré de subir pronto el proximo...**

**estoy trabajando en otro fic y tengo qe tener imaginacion para los 2**

**eso**

**cuidense**

**Alice-eulberg~**


	5. Chapter 5

**los personajes no son mios sino de Stephenie Meyer.**

**aqui va el cap 5**

**lo trataré de hacer lo mas largo posible**

**thanks x los coments **

______________________________________________________________________

Bella POV

Nos mantuvimos en silencio mucho rato, Edward ya había dejado de sollozar y se mantenía en silencio apoyado contra mi pecho mientras que yo me hundía en la culpa, yo no le conocía, pero él al parecer si me conocía a mi y eso me hacía sentir como el mounstro que era, antes como no conocía a nadie de mi pasado me daba igual y ahora, como la estúpida que soy, me doy cuenta del daño que les hago.

-Van a entrar al salón los demás alumnos -murmuró

Comencé a soltarlo.

-mi próxima clase está por....

-por favor no me dejes ahora -me cortó suplicándome- por favor, no ahora que te he encontrado.

Me soltó la cintura, pero se quedó con una de mis manos. Su expresión iba más allá de la agonía.

-Está bien -le dije lentamente-. Pero debo avisarle a Josh para que no le de un ataque de preocupación.

Su expresión se endureció.

-¿Ocurre algo? -inquirí.

-Él... -tomó aire- Josh ¿es tu pareja? -preguntó entre dientes.

Su tono de voz y su expresión me hicieron romper en risa. Me puse de pie de un salto y jalé su mano para que también se parara. Abrí la ventana y dije:

-Vamos y conversamos en mi auto, no creo que quieras que algunos alumnos sepan lo que somos.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza. Saltamos por la ventana, asegurándonos que nadie nos viera, y nos dirigimos a mi Aston Martin, nos sentamos y yo miré por el parabrisas.

-¿Sigues queriendo que conteste tu pregunta? -sonreí al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-Supongo que podré soportarlo -murmuró abatido.

Sonreí aún más y tomé su mano con fuerza.

-bueno Josh y yo... -hice una pausa dramática y abrí los ojos para ver su expresión.

-Tú y Josh ¿qué? -dijo casi mortificado.

Aunque intente no reírme se me escapó una carcajada y contesté rápidamente:

-...somos como hermanos.

Edward suspiró aliviado.

-¿porqué te preocupaba tanto si éramos pareja o no? -le pregunté realmente curiosa, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta, pero el casi mató a Josh en el receso y Josh me había dicho que era un ataque de celos.

-humm -tragó saliva, aunque no fuese necesario- bueno... esto.... es que... yo.... -su hubiese podido estaría obsesivamente sonrojado- como explicarlo.... -dijo mientras pasaba su mano libre nerviosamente por su desordenado cabello.

-No es necesario que me contestes si estas tan incomodo -dije finalizando mi tortura.

-gracias -murmuró- dime ¿porqué fingen ser pareja?

-¿no lo has deducido tú mismo? -enarqué una ceja- Es bastante obvio... es para que los humanos no se acerquen más de la cuenta -apunté mis ojos que ya estaban de un apagado carmesí.

Edward POV

Ahora la podía ver bien, antes no me había extrañado el color de sus ojos, pero claro yo tuve esos mismos ojos en la etapa más oscura de mi vida, pero ella no, no podía, ella era un ángel y no podía hacer nada malo, pero ahí estaba la prueba…

La miré con algo parecido al horror.

-tu… matas… humanos –dije sin aliento.

Bajó la cabeza y su expresión mostraba tristeza.

-¿tú también te repugnaras? –preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-no, no, no –me apresuré a decir.

-se que soy de lo peor, que soy una asesina, pero lo he intentado… -susurró- una vez tratamos de beber sangre animal, fracasamos, te juro que lo intentamos, pero alguno de los 2 siempre caía.

Comenzó a sonar una canción en piano, un tema de celular. Bella sacó su móvil del bolsillo y lo abrió, leyó el mensaje y comenzó a reír entre dientes. La miré desconcertado, me devolvió la mirada y me mostró el mensaje:

"_Bells, trae ahora mismo al chico que raptaste._

_La enana que dice ser su hermana me tiene de rehén. _

_Tráelo rápido._

_J._

_P.D.: la enana dijo que si no lo traías me fuera olvidando de mi dignidad._

_Para que quede en tu conciencia."_

Comencé a reír con ella.

-ciertamente Alice tiene una cara de psicópata que puede asustar a cualquiera –dije mientras me retorcía de la risa.

-me lo imagino –suspiró tratando de parar de reír-. Ahora supongo que debo liberarte.

-y si no quiero –respondí sin pensar.

-pues… -hizo como si se lo pensara- por mi no te liberaría, pero tengo que rescatar la libertad de mi hermano –luego murmuró- y te aseguro que no le queda mucha…

-está bien –dije algo triste.

-mañana por la mañana te raptaré ¿ok? –se apresuró a decir- avísale a tu hermana para que no ocurra ningún asunto como el de hoy, de esa forma te raptaré todo el día y después si es que quieres podemos ir a algún lugar.

Puse una gran e idiota sonrisa que no pude evitar y asentí con la cabeza.

-bien entonces vamos –dijo bajándose del auto.

La imité y me baje.

-no lo olvides –le guiñé un ojo- es una cita.

-es una cita entonces –sonrió y tomó mi mano mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el instituto.

**Aquí está ya el 5to cap…**

**Me demoré menos esta vez.**

**Bueno ahora tengo más tiempo asi que podré actualizar más rápido.**

**Esu**

**Cuidense**

**Alice Eylberg~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer**

**Aquí va el 6to cap ya…**

**Aun no escribiré la cita**

**Necesito pensar!!, pero juro que ya la tengo en mente.**

**Gracias x todos los reviews**

Josh POV

Luego de ser rescatado por la psicópata esa íbamos de camino a casa. Bella iba callada y pensativa, me llevó algo de tiempo darme cuenta que los ojos de mi hermana estaban cargados de tristeza.

-¿vas a contarme qué es lo que te pasa? –inquirí con indiferencia.

-les hago daño… -murmuró.

Suspiré, tan típico de ella culparse por el sufrimiento de la mitad del mundo.

-no es tu culpa… ni siquiera se porque dices que les haces daño –le contesté intentando quitar sus remordimientos.

-no, claro no es mi culpa… -al fin se dio cuenta- solo de mi maldita y estúpida memoria que fallo hace ya 3 años y quien sabe cuando va a volver.

Hice una mueca de disgusto. Y luego escuché algo que me hizo ver todo con furia:

-debería haber muerto aquel día, me lo merezco… -susurró muy bajo, casi no la pude escuchar.

-¡ya basta! –Grité exasperado- eres mi hermana, eres lo único que tengo y no permitiré que hables así, tan negativamente, esa no es mi Bella.

Ella me miró con su expresión muda por el miedo, claro ella nunca me había visto así.

-lo lamento… no se que me ha ocurrido –murmuró acelerando un poco por el camino.

No dije nada, aun estaba enfadado.

-por cierto… -comenzó.

-¿qué? –inquirí con voz suave.

-mañana luego del instituto tengo una cita con Edward Cullen –sonrió- para que te escondas de su hermana.

Fruncí el ceño.

-si le ocurre algo a mi dignidad va a ser TU culpa

-oh –abrió los ojos sorprendida- pensé que ya no te quedaba.

Le saqué la lengua y seguimos todo el camino a casa en silencio. No me molestaba su cita de ninguna manera, la alegría en sus ojos al pensar en él era tan evidente que incluso me alegraba a mi… me pregunto que diría Alexander, como si importara el no va a aparecer seguro hasta en unos cuantos siglos.

Miré a mi pequeña hermana de nuevo, sonreía abiertamente.

Sí, Edward Cullen era bueno para ella y nadie más que yo lo sabía.

**Sí se que esta cap es tremendamente corto…**

**Y no diré kien es Alexander… aun no.**

**Necesito 1 ó 2 dias para escribir bien la cita de **

**Edward y Bella**

**Quiero que sea lo que ustdes esperan.**

**Plisss tengan un poquito de paciencia.**

**Subiré en cuanto tenga listo el cap.**

**Hasta entonces.**

**Kissus**

**Alice Eulberg~**


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas tardes a todos.

Se preguntaran para que es esta actualización, pues he aquí mi respuesta a todas las peticiones de que suba más capítulos y todo ello.

Yo no subiré más capítulos, la historia las seguirá mi hermana menor **Isi Dixon de Mellark** (es enserio que es mi hermana menor.) Ella está en el fandom y estoy totalmente segura de que podrá darle a la historia la continuación que todos esperaban.

Varias personas quisieron adoptar mis historias , pero chic s, no puedo confiarle a cualquiera aquel trabajo, además puedo seguir de cerca lo que escribe mi hermana siendo que vivimos en la misma casa, y exigiré que me muestre el esbozo del capítulo para que les entregue algo que no los decepcione.

Por otro lado, ella subirá ambas historias de Twilight en su perfil desde el comienzo, cuando llegue hasta los capítulos que yo terminé borraré las historias de mi perfil.

Finalmente, agradezco de todo corazón todo su apoyo y las hermosas reviews que dejaron en mis historias, pero simplemente yo no puedo seguir, estoy más dedicada a cosas como el dibujo.

Espero lo comprendan.

Saludos a todos.

**RuiHiroki**


End file.
